Adventures in the Chao Gardens
by anthonysea
Summary: Always wanted to know what Chaos do when you're not around. This is the story for you. Join Chucky, and his friends, Lucy, Spikey, Cheeky, and Madster in their adventures in the chao gardens. Rated E. Collaboration story with Starkiller DoesGaming.
1. Pilot

"Chao Chao!" ("Man, i'm hungry, Where's Fruit when you need it?") said Chucky. ("I'm just an small chao, who doesn't have any money, There's has to be a Fruit Tree somewhere"). Suddenly, an drop of juice fell on his head. "Chao Chao?"("Huh, what was that?") wondered Chucky as he looked up to see an Chao Fruit Tree. ("Hey! An fruit tree! And it's an Chao Fruit tree.").

Chucky then tried to shake the fruit of the tree, but he was too weak to move it. "Chao..." ("Aw, man. How am i going to get the fruit of the tree?") said Chucky

"Chao!" ("Wait, i have a way!") said Chucky as he went to get a ladder.

Chucky then came back with a ladder. "Chao!" ("Alright, Chao Fruit. Here i come!") yelled Chucky as he started to climb up the ladder.

When he reached the top, Chucky found out that the ladder couldn't reach the fruit. "Chao!" ("Guess, i gotta jump and get it.") said Chucky as he jumped up and grabbed Fruit.

"Chao!" ("I got it!") said Chucky as he looked down at the ground. ("Now, how am i going to get down?")

Suddenly, the chao fruit started shaking and fell of the tree with Chucky on it. "Chao!" ("AHHH!") yelled Chucky as he fell and landed on the ground.

"Chao.." ("Ow, that hurt.") said Chucky before he noticed that he still had the Chao Fruit, unharmed. "Chao!" (At least, i get the Chao fruit!"). Chucky then started eating his well deserved meal.

**That was the first chapter of my newest story, Adventures in the Chao Gardens. I hoped you enjoyed. Please R&R and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Also, sorry that it's short. **


	2. Lucy loves Madster, Part 1

**This chapter was made by StarKiller DoesGaming. Enjoy.**

Lucy was chasing Madster around the Chao Gardens. "Chao, chao!" ("Wait for me, Madster!") Madster turned to face Lucy.

"C-Chao, chao, chao, C-Chao!" ("Uh, S-Sorry Lucy, I-I think Cheeky is callin me... Yeeeah, He wants to fight! S-Sorry!") Madster ran off and bumped into Spikeball.

Lucy panted and fell to her 'knees', "Chao?"("Why doesn't he love me? I'm doing everything! I even got him a Chilli-Fruit!") Lucy came up with an idea, "Chao! Chao, chao!" ("I'll make him jealous!")

**Sorry, that StarKiller DoesGaming made this chapter so short, but don't worry. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	3. Lucy Loves Madster, Part 2

**Suprised that i actually made a new chapter for this story? Don't. Enjoy**

Lucy walked up to Cheeky to ask him to help her make Madster jealous. ("Cheeky, Cheeky, Cheeky! I need you to-") Lucy was then cut off by Cheeky, who said, ("Let me guess, you want me to pretend that i'm your boyfriend, so you can make Madster jealous and make him yours, right?") ("Wha- How did you know?") asked Lucy. ("No offense, Lucy, but you're way to predictable) said Cheeky.

("Whatever. So, can you do it?") asked Lucy.

("Sure, but you owe me one") said Cheeky.

("Thanks Cheeky!") said Lucy as she give Cheeky a huge hug. (Now to make Madster mine.)

**Later**

Madster was arguing with Chucky about a fruit when he noticed that Lucy and Cheeky were holding hands. ("Hey Dorky, Did you knew that Cheeky and Lucy were dating?") asked Madster.

("No, i didn't.") said Chucky. ("I think Lucy is trying to make you jealous.")

Madster then sighed, ("And? I'll go talk to her.") said Madster as he walked towards Lucy and Cheeky.

("Oh, hi Madster. I see you noticed that me and Cheeky are boyfriend and girlfriend.") said Lucy

("Lucy, Knock it off. I know you're pretending to date Cheeky to get me jealous.") said Madster.

("No, i'm not. I can't believe you're denying my love for Cheeky just so you can have me all to yourself.") said Lucy.

("Lucy, He caught us. It's time to stop") said Cheeky.

("Fine.") said Lucy.

("Lucy, if you want to go out on a date with me, you gotta wait until we become adult chao.") said Madster.

("Really? Why so long?") asked Lucy.

("Kids can't date, Lucy.") said Madster

("Oh, yeah. Good point.") said Lucy

("Well, i gotta insult Chucky some more. I'll talk to you guys later.") said Madster as he walked away

("Well, at least i know i'm going on a date with Madster.") said Lucy

("Yep... You still owe me though.") said Cheeky.

("Whatever.") said Lucy.

**Don't ask why i removed ** **Chao Chao from the story. I thought it was much easier to write without them. Anyways, i'll see you guys in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
